Happily N'Ever After (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
Cast *Ella - Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Rick - Norman (ParaNorman) *Mambo - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Munk - Rex (Toy Story) *Frieda - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Prince Humperdink - Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) *Rumpelstiltskin - Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie) *The Wizard - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Stepsister 1 - Sunny Flare (Equestria Girls) *Stepsister 2 - Sour Sweet (Equestria Girls) *Amigo 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants *Amigo 2 - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Amigo 3 - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fairy Godmother - Joy (Inside Out) *Baby's Mother - Lydia Copperbotttom (Robots) *Baby - Baby Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Dwarf 1 - Doc (Disney Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Dwarf 2 - Happy (Disney Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Dwarf 3 - Grumpy (Disney Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Giant - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Witch 1 - Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom) *Witch 2 - Ursula (The LIttle Mermaid) *Witch 3 - Gaia Everfree (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Fat Wolf - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosuar) *Tough Wolf - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Crazy Wolf - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trolls - Bears (Sing) *Little Red Riding Hood - Sha Ron (Mulan II) *Messenger - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Rapunzel - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Rapunzel's Prince - Josh Sharp (Littlest Pet Shop) *Sleeping Beauty - Princess Fiona (Human) (Shrek) *Sleeping Beauty's Prince - Shrek (Human) *The Frog Prince's Princess - Princess Anna (Frozen) *The Frog Prince's Princess (Crane) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *The Frog Prince - Kristoff (Frozen) *Frog - Frankie the Frog (Meet the Robinsons) *Jack - Mickey Mouse *Guards - Guards (Tangled) *Brown Mice - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Elephant Seals - Leopard Seals (Happy Feet) Transcript: Happily N'Ever After (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)/Transcript Gallery Coraline-002.png|Coraline Jones As Ella Norman Babcock.png|Norman As Rick Horton jumps 2008.jpg|Horton As Mambo Char 13214.jpg|Rex As Munk Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy As Frieda Hoodwinked-wolf-w-wolf.png|Wolf W. Wolf As The Prince gloomius-maximus-rolie-polie-olie-the-great-defender-of-fun-9_02.jpg|Gloomius Maximus as Rumpelstiltskin Carl Fredricksen in Up.jpg|Carl Fredricksen As The Wizard Sunny Weather.png|Sunny Flare as Stepsister 1 sour_sweet_by_mixiepie-d99swvl.png|Sour Sweet as Stepsister 2 SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Amigo 1 Patrick Star in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Patrick Star Amigo 2 Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Amigo 3 Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy As Fairy Godmother Lydia005.png|Lydia Copperbotttom as Baby's Mother Baby_rodney.png|Baby Rodney Copperbottom as Baby Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as Dwarf 1 Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy as Dwarf 2 Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy as Dwarf 3 Gantu in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Captain Gantu as Giant Mandragora.jpg|Mandragora as Witch 1 Ursula in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Witch 2 Gloriosa Daisy transformed ID EG4.png|Gaia Everfree as Witch 3 Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as Fat Wolf Bela2.png|Bela as Tough Wolf Garble.jpg|Garble as Crazy Wolf Bears.png|Bears as Trolls 1070560_1341763854221_full.jpg|Sha-Ron as Little Red Riding Hood Mike in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Messenger Charmod lps blythe.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Rapunzel Awesome rocker.jpg|Josh Sharp as Rapunzel's Prince Shrek 2, fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona (Human) as Sleeping Beauty Tumblr oza75nIlln1u9okoxo1 250.jpg|Shrek (Human) as Sleeping Beauty's Prince Anna as Daisy.png|Princess Anna as The Frog Prince's Princess Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Nigel as The Frog Prince's Princess (Crane) Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as The Frog Prince Frankie (Meet the Robinsons).png|Frankie the Frog as Frog Mickey Mouse PNG Clip-Art Image.png|Mickey Mouse as Jack Tangled guards.jpeg|Guards as themselves (Tangled version) Profile - Jaq and Gus.jpg|Jaq and Gus as Brown Mice Happy_Feet_Two_Video_Game_-_Leopard_Seals_cutscene.PNG.png|Leopard Seals as Elephant Seals Category:Happily N'Ever After Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs